Starngers In The Night
by molly786
Summary: It’s a story of two strangers. They thought that love at first sight didn’t exist. Then why did it feel so right? Who was she? And will they ever see each other again? Maybe it will turn out alright for strangers in the night… AU! DG one-shot songfic.


**Summary:** It's a story of two strangers. They thought that love at first sight didn't exist. Then why did it feel so right? Who was she? And will they ever see each other again? Maybe it will turn out alright for strangers in the night… AU! DG one-shot songfic.

****

Strangers in the Night

She first saw him when everyone was crowding around the huge bonfire in the town hall.

He was alone, standing near the entrance. He was leaning against the wall, nonchalantly smoking a cigarette. As he carelessly tossed it to the ground and stubbed it with his heel, he glanced across at the commotion around the bonfire, noticed her, and smiled.

His hair hung handsomely about his face. He had light hair and light-coloured eyes. His eyes were her favourite- the colour of monsoon, grey, and his face was well structured.

She looked back at him and experienced a strange, unfamiliar sensation. She suddenly felt faint and a little breathless, almost as if she had been winded. His face was clearly illuminated in the glow from the fire.

Their eyes connected and locked. He gave her a hard and penetrating stare.

She, in return, flushed and looked away quickly.

A moment later, when she and Gwen turned around to go into the hall, she noticed that he was no longer propped up against the wall. She was suddenly filled with disappointment.

Once they were inside, her eyes searched for him, but he had seemed to disappear. She waited for him to come back, but he did not and she did not enjoy any of the dances. As the evening progressed, she found it impossible to tear her eyes away from the door for very long as she silently prayed that he would return. There was something about him that intrigued her.

Although she was asked to dance several times, she instead chose to just sit there and watch the other dancers. Gwen, her best friend who had dragged her to this festival, seemed to be enjoying herself immensely. Unlike Gwen, she had always been the quiet one, watching the fun from the sidelines, hesitant to join in. That was the reason many people didn't know her, especially the boys. This was surprising because was a small town and every one seemed to know each other. All the young couples were having fun. Gwen knew a good number of boys, but none of Gwen's partners looked half as handsome or as fascinating as the young stranger had.

She had almost given up hope that he would not come back when he came stumbling through the door, looking slightly flustered and out of breath. He stood at the far side of the hall, glancing around. At the exact moment that the bandleader announced the last waltz, he spotted her. His eyes lit up and he walked directly across the floor to her and with a faint smile asked her if she would care to dance. He seemed to have recovered.

Gripped by a sudden internal shivering, she was unable to speak, but she nodded and rose from her seat.

He was taller than she had realised. There was an easy, natural way about him that communicated itself to her instantly. He moved with great confidence.

He led her onto the floor, took her in his arms masterfully and swept her away as the band struck up the _"Strangers in the Night."_

>>>

_W_hen he had first noticed her, she was standing near the bonfire. He knew the other girl who was with her, but he wondered why he had never seen Gwen's friend before in town. It was a small town, after all. _Maybe she is new, but I'll know her soon_. But then again, he understood instantly and without the benefit of knowing her that she was not the type of young woman whom men played around with.

She was serious business.

And since he was not interested in being serious with any girl, he had fled, rushed to the club, where he always drink and played cards. It was his refuge.

During all that time he had spent in club, he could not stop thinking about her. Her burgundy hair and the same big brown eyes, her creamy skin and an innocent face, which he had never seen before…just thinking about her, made him feel warm all over. He had not believed the turbulent emotions she had aroused in him really existed except in the novels on the library's farthest shelves. He had been with so many girls before, but never had seen such classic beauty. He knew he wanted her.

Suddenly the thought of what he would do if he never saw her again had spurred him into action. So, just before ten o' clock he had run all the way back to the hall, hoping to have the last waltz with her. And there she was.

>>>

****

One year later…

The hall was full of people…there was so many friendly faces. Musicians started the new song,

Strangers in the night exchanging glances

Across the hall in the river of people two people turned towards each other and their eyes locked.

_Wondering in the night what where the chances_

_We be sharing love before the night was through_

_Something in your eyes was so inviting_

_Something in your smile was so exiting_

_Something in my heart told me I must have you_

Both excused themselves from their companions and walked towards each other, smiling teasingly, not breaking the eye contact.

Strangers in the night two lonely people we were

Strangers in the night up to the moment when we

Said our first hello little did we know

Ginny nodded at the people and friends who congratulated her as she walked towards Draco.

Love was just a glance away a warm embracing dance away and

Ever since that night we've been together

Lover sat first sight in love forever

It turn out so right for strangers in the night

Draco thanked the people through his way to Ginny.

In the middle of the hall both stopped and Draco offered his hand, "Would you care to dance?" he asked to his loving bride.

Ginny smiled and with brilliant beautiful eyes accepted his hand.

Love was just a glance away a warm embracing dance away

Ever since that night we've been together

Lovers sat first sight in love forever

It turn out so right for strangers in the night

Draco led Ginny to the dance floor. Both, groom and bride danced with locked eyes filled with unsaid words... but emotion. Draco sang with the musicians, slowly in her ear.

Ever since that night we've been together

Lovers sat first sight in love forever

It turn out so right for strangers in the night

Ginny laughed at his singing and kissed him.

He smiled with her, "I love you, I will always do, my love."

"I love you too and I always will. "

The End

I hope you like it and don't forget to tell me.


End file.
